She's alive?
by Rose7777
Summary: How well Kyo and Yuki Sohma react to seeing a long lost friend? What well happen to her as see contuse to live with Shigure and cause an uproar to the group. Will this old friend like Tohru? Well she lose friends? Our will she be a slave to Akito? In this story of pain and hurt, well she find some where, were she belongs? And will someone fall for her? OC x Yuki Tohru x Kyo Repost
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Tohru walked down the hallway getting an early start on cleaning and cooking breakfast when she noticed everyone was already awake and sitting down.

Walking into the room she looked were Yuki was looking and saw Shigure putting a picture of a girl on a little table next to a burning candle.

"I've never seen her before. Is she a Zodiac too?!" Tohru asked, but no one answered the cheerful girl. Studying the picture before her, she noticed that the girl looked quite happy and wore a necklace that looked like Kyo's bracelet.

After a small silence, Shigure spock up." This is Kyoko Sohma."

"That means she a Zodiac too right?! But I've meat all the Zodices." Tohru's happy expression turned into a confused stood up making no eye contact with anyone.

"Thats because shes a copy." Yuki said, his eyes full of pain as he turned his head to meet eyes with Tohru's.

"Copy?" Tohru gasped.

"That's right, Kyoko is a copy of a Zodiac. It's rare, but there'll be times when there will be a copy of a Zodiac. There looked down upon even if there the dragonbecouse there only a copy." Shigure said blowing the candle out and turning to Tohru.

"You see, they were looked down so much that there rank was below the cat...and it so happened that Kyoko here was born the copy of the cat."

Tohru gasped feeling her heart string being plied." Ow... that means.."

"You Shouldn't feel sorry, she died two years ago. Theres no point whining about it now." Kto said walking away into the woods, leaving everyone in silence and making Tohru feel worse.

Yuki stood and bowed at the picture before leaving to his room. Tohru and Shigure stood in silence once more.

"What is it you wont to speak to us about Akito?" Shigure asked as Yuki and him bowed before sitting themselves on the floor.

"Since you'll be staying here for the banquet tonight, we must tell you some news." Hatori said. He stood beside Akito who watched the birds fly outside the window.

Shigure and yuki shifted uneasy and there minds started to wonder. Shigure who was more calm and fine with hearing there was news, but Yuki was slightly scared of the news from Akito's abused self.

Akito is forbidding anyone from going toward the warehouse. Theres a copy being locked away for committing a crime towards the sohma family." Hatori said and Shigure stood.

"If thats all, we'd like to talk with the others." Shigure said smiling and Yuki stood too. They started walking out the door when Akito said something causing Yuki to turn around.

"What did you say?" He demanded and Akito turned to Yuki causing Yuki to flinch slightly.

"Kyoko..." Akito whispered once more and anger raged throw Yuki but contained it by leaving the room. Shigure eyes glanced to the side.

"Shigure. This copy will be staying with you." Hatori said befor Shigure slightly smiled walking out the door.

"Why would Akito say her name?..." Yuki said once they were outside and alone.

"What the hell did Akito won't?!" Kyo yelled once he saw the two exit the gates of the main house.

"Kyoo!~" A female voices came from behind and Kyo's eyes widened and like a reflects, he turned around ready to run away when the girl jumped on him."Kyo!" she said happily hugging him.

"Getoff!" Kyo demanded, pushing the brunet off him.

"Kyo...you could have been nicer..." The girl started to cry and Kyo tensed up.

"Don't cry Kagura.." Kyo said. Rubbing the back of his head, Kyo was never good with people. Especially crying girls.

"Move out of the way!" Haru yelled followed by Momiji and Kisa who was soon followed by Hatori with his medical bag.

Worried expressions seeped onto everyone's faces. Yuki ran after Hatori and gasped.

"What's going on?!" But Hatori didn't answer, instead he kept running and Kyo, Shigure, and Kagura followed worried. When they arrived, Hatori was on his knees and so was everyone eales.

Hatori turned to see Kyo and yelled."Kyo! I need your help!"

"Why would I help anyone in the Sohma family?..I" but before Kyo could finish, Momiji and Kisa lifted up someones legs and Hatori and Haru picked up the shoulders. The girls long dark purple hair swayed back and forth as they started walking to the main house.

"Kyo now! Keep her awake!" Hatori yelled once more, but Kyo stood frozen.

"Damn it Kyo! Stop acting like it's all about you!" Haru yelled at him and Kyo got pissed off and ran towards the girl's head. But Kyo's face turned pale at the sight of the girl covered in blood, her Kimono torn.

"Ky...Kyoko?...How.." His words caught in his throat in a tight mind swirled in circles." But.."

"Save it for later. Well tell you then when shes safe." Haru yelled and Kyo ran with them holding her head up better. His thoughts raced faster than he could process them.

"Stay with us Kyoko!" Hatori yelled as they continued to run. "Say something to her." Hatori demanded Kyo.

"Ky..Kyoko! Open your eyes, please!..."Kyo yelled slapping her lightly on the cheek. Her eyes did not open. He slapped a little harder and her eyes fluttered open.

"K..kyo?...I...Sorry.." Her eyes closed and Kyo slapped her cheek again, causing her to open her eyes. But they were more week.

"Please stay with me! Please stay awake!" Kyo yelled and Kyoko's eyes stayed open, but her breathing increased. Her body started to shake as they pushed the doors open.

Hatori turned to everyone,"I need all you to stay here." He demanded taking Kyoko nto the room. Kyo wen to go in but Haru stopped him.

"Do you want to know what happened with Kyoko two years ago, and why she's here now? Why shes back at this god forsaken place?" Kyo pushed and shook his head leaning on the wall.

"Kyo..." Kisa shyly said coming to his said. Yuki and Shigure finally walking into the room."Kyoko drooped this earlier." Kyo looked at the little girl as she pulled out a necklace and handed it to him.

Kyo studied the necklace. It had purple and white beads on it, and at every two beads there was a cross hanging from it.

Everyone grew silent as Kyo continued to look at the necklace he had given to a friend three years ago. The very friend that died from a sick born illness two years ago, and was now in the next room.

"What happened?...To her..." Kyo whispered, his orange hair covering his eys as he counted to look at the necklace.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for hanging in there. I'm new at this, so I was having troubles.

I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I the chaters. The only one that belongs to me is Kyoko Sohma. Ryu Sohma belongs to my friend.

I wont to say thank you to Rose of Fortune for helping figer out how to post these chapters. Thank you for the help, it is apreacated.

With out futher delays, enjoy!

Chapter 2

"your home early. Did you guys eat? I can heat some food up." Tohru said happily as the three boys walked into the house.

"Thank you Miss Honda, I'd love that." Yuki smiled and Tohru couldn't help but smile back.

"Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked noticing that Kyo wasn't in the room any more. He had left and was now watching the stars shine on top of the roof.

He thoughts as big as the night sky, he was looking at. But none of them made any since. Why was she here? She had died, right?

"Kyo doesn't want anything. He has a lot on his mind mind. Tohru? May I have some of your cooking as well?!" Shigure sang and Tohru smiled walking into the kitchen where her smile turned to a frown.

What happend way they were at the Sohma home? Tohru thought. Shaking it aside, she prepared for dinner for the two of them, she'd bring something for Kyo latter.

"Kyo? Have you been up here all night?" Tohru asked climbing up the latter and sat next to Kyo and he looked over at her sitting up."I brought you some rice balls to eat." She said smiling warmly.

"Thanks." Taking a rice ball he sighed stretching his arms, then placing them on his knees. His thoughts unrolling as he eat the rice ball. She fine. It'll be late tomorrow night when shes able to leave. The wounds are deep, and can be futile. So we need to watch her. 'Kyo,... she'll be staying with Shigure and you two.' The thoughts of Kyoko and Hatori kept replaying in his head.

"Tohru?..." He pused. She turned to him, ready to hear anything he had to say. "Kyoko will be staying here tonight."

Tohru's eyes widened. "I thought she died two years ago?"

"So did I." Everything went quiet, no words were needed to know what was going on. To feel the pain and loneliness that lingered.

"Tohru! Are you up there?" Tohru lend over and saw Yuki standing outside. "Do you want to come with me to the base?" He said smiling. His eyes shined in the sunlight and Tohru nodded.

"Be Careful Tohru..."Kyo said looking away and she smiled at him, then left the roof. Once she reached the bottom she wiped off her shirt and walked inside and saw Yuki on the phone.

His eyes were wide with fear, his body stiff as he listened to Akito on the other line.

"Yuki? How are you doing?" Akito asked. His voice was soft but full of venom. "Yuki, I miss you. I think you should move back." Akito toy'd and Yuki dropped the phone, Tohru who had made her way to his side took the phone.

"Hello? This is Tohru Honda. I'm sorry about Yuki..."

"Tohru is it?" Akito cutting in, his voice filled with venom once again. Tohru pused. " I'd like to talk to Yuki again."

Handing the phone to Yuki, he pused before putting it to his ear. "Akito..." Yuki whispered and Shigure walked into the room.

"Tohru!" He yelled and Tohru put her finger to her finger to her lips and pointed to Yuki. She didn't need to say anything, Shigure knew who it was on the other end of the phone.

Hanging up the phone Yuki's beautiful purple eyes had faded to a grayish color. His head hang low, his hair over his eyes now.

"Yuki? What did Akito say?" Shigure asked seriously, but he did not answer. Instead he walked outside.

"I'm going to the base alone Miss Honda... Sorry." With that Yuki turned and walked outside shutting the door.

Opening the door, Kyo walked in. "Where's that damn rat going in such a rush? It's going to rain soon."

Tohru ran over to the unbrella and grabed her's then Yuki's. Turning around she smiled. "I'll go run this to him, then I'll come back and we can play a game of rich man poor man okay?"

"But he wanted to be alone." Shigure stated.

"Who cares if the Damn rat gets soak. It's his fault." Kyo yelled crossing his arms.

"It'll be okay. Besides, I'd feel bad for not given it to him when I know it'll rain. I'll be back." She waved and ran outside.

Tohru looked around the base known as a garden, but Yuki was nowhere to be found. Walking up the road a little, she thought back to the phone call and froze.

He wouldn't go to Akito would he? But he's done such mean things to Yuki, why'd he go back there?

Looking up a few drops of water bit her face and she pulled her umbrella out and ran to the sohma's home.

"Yuki..."Akito said turning his head. Hatori didn't ask but shut the door behind him. "Are you scared?" Akito asked standing up.

Yuki stood firm, hiding his anger and fear in a tight bowl with a tight lid. Akito now standing in front of Yuki, he frowned angrily. Yuki showed no fear towards Akito,angered Akito grabbed a wip and the sound of thunder smacking skin made Yuki scream in pain.

"You will fear me Yuki!" Akito yelled whipping him again, the pain more intensified than before.

"Stop!...please..." Yuki said curled into a ball on the ground as another snap smacked right on the other ones. Akito got another scream out of Yuki and he bent down grabbing Yuki's hair and brought his face to his.

"Does this bring back memorys? Are you afraid yet?" Akito looked into Yuki's fearful eyes and smirked letting him go. He grabbed Yuki's arm and drag him into a small room that was dark and gloomy.

Akito threw him into the all too familiar room and left shutting the door. Yuki sat on the floor next to the wall leaning against it, his fears greeting him in every corner.

A loud thud sound was heard not too far away. The sound of running feet echoed the small room Yuki was in. He didn't stir, he wouldn't even look up.

"You're in yo much pain to be up right now stupid." Yuki recalled the voice. Haru was just outside the door, a small bit of hope snuck into Yuki. His head slowly raised from the floor view.

"I saw Yuki Haru. He was heading this way...to this room...Awg." A female voice said and the door swung open. "Yuki!.." The girl screamed seeing the blood on his back.

Haru grabbed her arm putting it over his shoulder and they both walked over to Yuki. The girl dropped to her knees crying. She put her forehead to Yuki's head.

"Kyoko..." Yuki whispered. The pain in his back faded as his thoughts were more on Kyoko and Haru.

"That bastard!" Haru yelled bending down and putting Yuki's arm around his neck.

"Get Yuki back to Shigure's please." Yuki turned his head confused to why she wasn't coming. "Don't worry Yuki, Haru will get me latter. Go."

Kyoko looked away, a tear streamed down her cheek as the door closed. She'd wait here till Akito came back. She would stand in for Yuki. Yuki...Please make it back safe. She thought. The door slammed open, Akito ferrous.

Kyoko turned around and bowed before Akito. "Sorry...But I can't let...y-you hurt him." Kyoko stuttered. Her shoulders shaking with fear.

Akito snickered pulling her hair and throwing her down. "Do you think just because you're here, that I won't still try to get Yuki back?" Akito lifted her by her through, using the wall to help him lift her. He smiled and at her scared face.

"I'll teach you to mess with my business."

"Akito please..." Kyoko gasped as he threw her to the ground. Pulling out the whip, he struck her twice on the back and a blood curdling scream echoed the room. "Akito..."

Rag filled Akito and he kicked her side causing her to fall to her side. Her breath staggered. He walked over to her bending down and pulling her hair up.

"Shall we go back?" He whispered and eyes widened. "Just cause your out now doesn't mean that you're stronger."

"No...am sorry...please no.." He threw her down and opened the door.

"Then learn your place Kyoko. You're just a copy. Now go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Well he be okay Hatori?" Tohru asked worried. Helping him get his coat on.

"There nothing to worry about Tohru. I'm sure you'll take care of him." Tohru smiled and handed him her umbrella.

"You'll need this, it's raining pretty hard." He smiled taking the umbrella and opened the door. "Please come again when there isn't an emergy." Tohru said smiling but she frowned looking beyond Hatori. He turned and gasped caching Kyoko before she hit the ground.

"What's going on? I know you didn't want to leave me!" The happy and annoying friend cheered walking into the room, only to stop.

"Tohru, please hand me my bag!...Wake up Kyoko." Tohru did so and Yuki and Kyo ran in.

Both boys stunned, but for two different reasons. Kyo bent down patting her cheeks and her eyes opened barley. Yuki noticed the blood that was now staining the floor.

"Her back!..." Yuki said and Hatori turned her to her side. Everyone was silent as Hatori had Tohru hold tales against Kyoko's back hard to stop the bleeding.

Hatori walked into the living room where everyone waited uneasy.

"Yuki, I need to speak to you alone please." Yuki stood, his back begged him to stay still, but he continued to walk. The two walked in silence and walked in the spare room that was Kyoko's.

"Well she be okay?" Yuki asked sitting in a chair next to the bed. Her face was red and she had a white wet towel draped over her forehead.

"She has a high fever and she lost a lot of blood. I called into her to ask if you'll donate blood for her. If you don't it's okay, I'll ask Kyo."

"No, it's fine." Yuki unbuttoned his cuff and neatly rolled his sleeve up. "Here." Turning to kyoko he smiled.

Me: Kyo?...Do you think they like it?

Kyo: That Damn rat...

Me: Not in a good mood? Yuki? How do you feel?

Yuki:...

Me: Maybe they'll be in a better mood next chapter. *turns around and pout*


	3. update

Sorry for the wait. I'm trying really hard, but the family kinda strick on how long I'm on here. So to day will be an update. To give you an idea of Kyoko.

Name: Kyoko Shoma

Age: 16

Hight: 5'6

Weight" 115

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Long stright black hair down to the buttom of here back.

Likes: To help other and make them stronger, Kuzu- Mochi( It's a sweet rice cake dessert- it has a jello- like consisteney.)

Dislike: Friends being in anyharm, not being able to do some thing or feel weak.

Personality: Likes to help others and take action for there problems. She can be a loving and caring person but tends to keep things to herself as if theres no one to tell. Standing up and taking care of others is here spacilte! But it tends to get her in truble.

So yeah. It's just some thing for you guys till I can post the thrid chapture. I'm so glade that you guys like it and are willing to read it threw the end even though it's no good. It means alot to me guys, thanks.

Me: Hey Kyo? What you doing?

Kyo: Why are you so happy?

Me: Because I have people how can with stain your temper. They going to read my story!

Kyo: *smirks* You sure it's not couse they pitty your bad grammer or your slow past to post?...Hmm?

Me: *Tears start spring ever where* Your so mean Kyon!

Yuki: *Punchish Kyo throw the door* There there... I'm sure they like your story.

Me: Thank you Yuki! *Hugs him forgetting the curse* Oppps.

Shigure: My door...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait everyone. I went camping for a couple of days and I've been busy with family, so thank you for the wait. Let you be on your way now.

"Please leave Kyoko to her rest. She'll need it to recover from her injuries." And with that, Hatori grabbed his bag and left Shigure's house.

"What Kyoko's favorite meal?" Tohru asked out-of-the-blue.

"Why?" Kyo asked looking down the hallway, waiting for Kyoko's smiling face to light up the hallway. But there was no one.

"Because I thought it'd be nice to wake up from a nightmare and have something that makes you happy." She responded weil happily smiling. " I'll just have to go to the store."

"I think thats a great idea Tohru!" Shigure said jumping into the conversion between the teens.

"I'll go with you." Yuki stood, but Tohru only shook her head no. "Miss Honda?..." Yuki was now confused.

"Stay here. You should be here for when Kyoko wakes up." Everyone smiled knowing Tohru was right, they should be there for when she wakes.

"Besides, I'll be okay by myself." Tohru smiled and the air around everyone was light and cheerful. Turning around she waved and headed out. The rain had stopped making everything look like diamonds hanging off plants in the sun.

"Hello!" Someone called out and Yuki's face dropped and slightly wrinkled.

"Why is he here?" Yuki sighed as the figure preed in the room smiling wildly.

"Brother!" He shouted running over to Yuki and gives him a big hug.

"Ayame, what are you going here?" Shigure said shaking hands smiling with his friend.

"Well I felt bad not saying hi to my little brother at the banquet, but my little gust was sick." Ayame announced proudly.

Kyo stood hearing a sound down the hall and started to walk down the hall. He ignored everyone asking him where he was going and he pushed the door open.

"Kyo..." Kyoko tried to say, but it was more a whisper and horseish. Kyo walked in noticing the glass of water shattered on the floor. Turning to look at Kyoko he watched as she stared blankly at the window.

Footsteps were heard down the hall and Kyo decided to clean Kyoko's mess up. The door opened and everyone walked in.

"Kyoko?!..." A girl shyly said dropping to her knees at the bedside. Everyone watched in awe.

"Kyoko!..." She said again and Kyoko turned her head to the girl. Kyoko's eyes had faded to a gray color, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her skin that showed was trown and banged.

"Kyoko! Please talk to me!" The girl pleaded and Kyoko looked hurt at the girls actions and words.

Ayame placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled at her, though she did not return it.

"Ryu please, she's not well. Don't be so hard on her," Ayame soothed smiling before talking once again. "Besides, you should be talking to Kyo! I know how much you wanted to talk to him!" Ayame said proudly and Ryu looked over at Kyo.

Tears stopped and a more serious look came across her gentle face. Silence fell upon the two and Kyo tensed up.

"How could you!...When I heard Kyoko had died from Akito... I wanted to be with you..." She paused looking away from everyone. "I needed someone and you left me..."

Holding her legs tight she started to weep and Ayame motioned for Kyo to talk to her.

"Well lets go!" Ayame stated happily and everyone left Kyoko's room, everyone but Kyoko, Kyo, and Ryu. "Tohru! Is that dinner I smell?"

"Ow no! I have to go make more!" Tohru yelled and started to panic, walking down the hall.

"Wait Miss Honda. I'll go with you." Yuki called after her leaving his brother and Shigure alone.

Shigure smiled at his friend accomplishments. "You did this all on purpose didn't you? To give those three time alone."

Ayame smiled and threw his arms in the air. "I just wanted to see my little brother again! I miss him so much!" He said hugging himself and Shigure just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ryu, I really am sorry...I left to train because I needed to get my mind off of her death." Kyo stated, his arms crossed at his chest.

"No!..." Ryu yelled and Kyoko flinched, a tear fell down her cheek and onto the bed. " All you wanted to do was run away and train to be stronger!... You don't care about me!" Ryu shouted

Kyo sat on the floor. He had just sat there and let her throw her words at him. He knew what he did was wrong, but it was his way to forget the pain. Even for a short time, that would be what he would do. Fight.

"Why!... Why won't you talk back? Why won't anyone talk to me!" Ryu shouted, her loneliness unfolding. Reaching her peak, she balled up her fist and swung at Kyo. He had caught it and looked up at her. His eyes darkened, sad looking.

"You're not the only one who was upset! But she's here now, watching us fight!.." He exclaimed. The shaking hand he had stopped fell to her side once more.

"But you both left me!" Ryu continued to feel alone and Kyoko turned her head and slapped Ryu's cheek, then Kyo's. Both looked at Kyoko in surprise.

"Shut up both of you!" Kyoko's voice was not anger, nor was it raised. She remained a soft and study voice that priced it's victims with poison.

The three of them sat in silence, not one of them moved or talked, then Kyo stood up leaving the room. Ryu looked over at the beat up Kyoko. Ryu knew that if anyone should be yelling there pain and loneliness, it should be Kyoko.

"Kyoko?...Where were you?" Ryu said almost too scared to ask her, she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from her. She wanted to knew what happened within the three years, but the only response she got was Kyoko looking away to the window.

"I see..." With that Ryu stood up and left the room. Walking down the hall and down the stairs Ryu saw Ayame and ran into his lap.

Ayame held her, looking down at her. He patted her forehead and pulled her away.

"I think it's time to change your kimono's bow!" He happily said pulling out a little bag. It was a simple white bag, nothing too fancy. Ayame pulled out a lavender bow that had a beautiful white trim.

"Did you make this...Ayame?" He shook his head receiving another tight hug. "Thank you." Ryu whispered.

"Were back!" Tohru said happily holding some bags and Yuki followed behind her.

"Brother! Your back. Your big brother missed you!" Ayame yelped jumping up and hugging Yuki. Yuki in turn glared at him with darts, pulling away.

"Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked looking around. She didn't see the orange haired boy anywhere. Turning her head back around, she noticed the snow white hair and gasped.

"Ow. You haven't been introduced yet. This is Ryu." Tohru smiled extending her hand to shake, Ryu went to shake it when there was a loud thud.

Everyone rose and down the dimly lit hallway, Kyoko walked down it. Her eyes fixed to the floor, and her arms swad at her sides. Yuki jumped up first and headed down the hall to help, but Kyoko refused it.

She sat at their table and smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. She chocked her head when her eyes meet with Tohru's.

Kyoko pointed and whispered. "Why is that girl hee?" Everyone shifted uneasy.

"That is Tohru Honda. She goes to school with Yuki and Kyo." Shigure stated putting a small on his face, but Kyoko sat up and walked outside.

"Wait!" Tohru cried following her out of the house. Tohru was happy to see another Sohma, but she knew she'd have to hold it in so no one got hurt.

Kyoko turned to a tree and looked up at the sky. Her eyes wide.

"Kyoko? How are you liking your stay?" Tohru asked walking up behind her.

"I wonder what Akito has planed for you?" Kyoko asked aloud. He thoughts went wild as she watched the stars, her gaze wide with fear. Tohru stepped back.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked puzzled. "Akito doesn't have..." But Tohru was cut off.

"Maybe he plans to hurt you?... Or Yuki again.." Kyoko whispered putting her finger to her lip as if thinking of what it was.

"What? No! Akito would never.." But Tohru was interrupted by Kyoko once again when she turned to her with angered eyes.

"You got a call from Akito did you not?" Her voice was slightly raised and Tohru backed up a second time.

"Akito told Yuki to come back to the Sohma house where he beat Yuki with a whip! I saved him and took his place instead! Toru. Akito always has a plan!" Kyoko shouted and Tohru tripped.

"No.."Tohru yelled shaking her head. She never wanted to believe this. Yuki never got hurt, Kyoko never died. Nothing.

"Tohru! Why are you here? Do you know what the Sohma's are like? Have you seen Kyo's...!" But she stopped when the door opened and Yuki came out.

"Miss Honda?" He asked helping her up. "Did you fall?" He smiled knowing Tohru was kinda a klutz at times.

Tohru didn't know how to react, so she nodded heading inside. Yuki smiled at Kyoko and followed Tohru inside and a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Tohru...will you be able to accept this family after their secrets unfold?...Or will you give in to depression and have your memories swept away?

The door opened and the light shined on Kyoko, but no one left the house. Instead they stood there on the porch.

"If I ignored you,...would you continue to stand there?" Kyoko asked and the figure shut the door, but did not come closer. "Ryu?.."

"Um..Kyoko.. I'm sorry about the yelling. I just missed you. I was left all alone and.." Ryu trilled off when Kyoko turned to her, the moon lit up her black hair and kimono.

"Ruy...can we stop talking about loneliness?..I'm here, Kyo's here. Please just be happy." She sighed turning back to the moon and tree. The door ripped opened and slammed shut and Kyoko walked into the woods.

Following a path, her thoughts started to unravel. Her time at Akito's had changed her, but she wasn't sure how. Every day was a torture filled pain.

Akito would whip her for her mistakes, he would cocked her for being a copy, she wouldn't get food or water for three days, then give her a slice of meat and a small cup of water. Locked away were only Akito could find her, a room so small and dark it play'd her fears and tricks.

Most of those three years she forgot she was even living, but Akito reminded her she was as her skin made contact to anything that Akito threw or hit her with. She never really saw light and was kept away from everyone and everything.

Feeling the cold breeze, Kyoko snapped out of the trance and continued to walk down the path with a sad face.

Me: It feels good to be back. Theres been some new readers and such! I'm so happy.

Yuki: Thats great Miss writter.

Kyo: They just feel bad that they wasted their time on this story.

Me: *crys. Yuki punchs kyo* Yuki!... You went over board again!

Kyo: What ever...*gets up and leaves*

Me: Just thought of something! If you have any qustions on the story, ask the chaters. They well answer you in the next chapter. K?

Kyo: I will not!

Me Yes you well...Bye bye.


End file.
